Your End
by Xenoglossy
Summary: Fye never thought that when everything was over, he'd feel so lost. KuroganeFye, AshuraFye


**NOTES:** _for the record, this was written quite a few months before anything about Fye's backstory was revealed._

**Your End**  
_Cephied Variable_

* * *

In all his dreams and fanatsies Fye had never imagined himself the victor, kneeling on the cold stone with magic lingering on his fingertips and his former lover-King's blood on his hands. And Ashura-sama- oh, majestic Ashura-sama- crumpled there so still and lovely even with his tattered robes and tangled hair and blood everywhere, everywhere, _everywhere_...

This was a moment for crying or laughing. It was a moment for carthasis and revelation, but Fye felt nothing but empty and exhausted. That was half his life laying motionless in the dust. Half his heart, _all_ of his world. This was a moment for laughing bitterly at the irony. It was a moment for rememberance, but Fye couldn't remember anything except the day he said goodbye and the look on Lord Ashura's face just before he died. Everything else was just a dream; a daze; a foreign language.

He felt a strong arm snake it's way around his waist and moments later a cold blade pressed firmly against his jugular. Fye didn't flinch, didn't change his breathing. He closed his eyes (or the one that worked, at least) and gently leaned into the warm chest pressed against his back.

"Do you want me to do it?" Kurogane asked curtly.

Fye sighed, imagined release and said: "Yes."

Kurogane hesistated a moment, then relaxed his grip on the sword. "No, you don't." he stated evenly, lowering the blade. Fye's eyes snapped open in shock and he tried to turn, but the ninja held him firmly in place, "You don't really want me to kill you."

Fye struggled against the larger's man's grasp, twisting until Kurogane was forced to release him.

Unbalanced, the wizard tumbled forwards in a mess of limbs, coat and Lord Ashura's hair. Fye gathered himself and raised his eyes to shoot Kurogane a resentful glare from beneath his disheveled bangs, "I never asked you to make my decisions for me."

Kurogane was typically nonplussed. He sheathed his sword clamly and replied, "I wouldn't need to if you knew what you wanted. Besides," and here, the ninja almost smiled, "You did ask. From the beginning, this is what you wanted."

Fye made a frustrated sound, but didn't back away when Kurogane laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and smoothly pulled him forwards. Kurogane kissed him _hard_ and without finesse. Either he wasn't a very practiced kisser or he'd never handled anything _delicate_ in his life. Fye supposed he _was_ delicate- he had, afterall, stopped doing anything to define himself long ago. He curled his fingers around the tangle of Ashura's hair and bit into Kurogane's lower lip when the ninja's tongue brushed his fangs.

How tragic, how beautiful, how ironic, how _typical_- here he was, the proud victor bent over the corpse of his lover, kissing someone who... a man who...

_'Oh Ashura-sama, I loved you so ardently I wanted to die. But Kurogane makes me feel as if I should continue living. It's arguable which is more pathetic._

Kurogane broke the kiss abruptly. He stood and didn't even bother to offer Fye his hand- rather, he roughly grabbed the wizard's wrist and dragged him to his feet with a grunt. Fye dusted himself off and pushed his bangs out of his face.

"We should go." Kurogane muttered, "The kids are waiting."

Fye chuckled flatly and shook his head, meeting his companion's characteristically flat gaze with his best try at a wry smirk. He would walk forwards, he would take a deep breath and he would continue breathing. He wouldn't look back at Ashura-sama. He imagined turning to a pillar of salt at the mere sight of his dead Lord's face. He imagined his skin igniting in flame, his bones turning brittle and his remaining eye rotting from it's socket. Behind him lie death and madness. Perhaps Kurogane was right- maybe he _didn't_ want to die. Fye wasn't certain he was quite ready to believe it, but Princess Sakura still needed him. It was enough that he could continue to play along.

It wasn't quite a sincere smile, but it was getting there.


End file.
